


cómo hablar (si cada parte de mi mente es tuya)

by yeahyeahyeah



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 4+1, M/M, eeella enamorada, idiotas in love, las amigas salvando la situación una vez más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyeahyeah/pseuds/yeahyeahyeah
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que Raoul intenta declararse a Agoney y una en la que no hay intento.





	cómo hablar (si cada parte de mi mente es tuya)

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no se nota, es el primer fic que publico, así que no sé muy bien qué decir. Sólo que los Ragoney feels han sido mayores que mi vergüenza, así que ahí va.

**i.**

   - A ver, te quiero decir un cosa importante, así que te agradecería muchísimo que me dejaras acabar antes de responderme. Esto no es algo nuevo e igual te has dado cuenta porque vamos, no soy el mejor disimulando. Ni de lejos. Pero vamos, sin rodeos, que me estoy pillando por ti. Muchísimo. Bueno, que ya lo estoy. Pillado digo. O sea, que me gustas. Y que si yo a ti también pues podríamos, no sé, ¿intentar algo?

Mireya se abalanza sobre él y empieza a llenarle la cara de  besos. Cara que, obviamente, ya está roja como un tomate.

   - ¡Si es que eres monísimo por Dios! ¿Quién te va a decir que no con esa carita, hijo mío? Es que de verdad Raoul, te diría que sí ya directamente hasta para la boda.

   - Ay ¿tú crees que le gustará? No sé, Mire. Se le han declarado ya mil veces y tengo que hacer algo que le convenza para darme una oportunidad.

   - ¿Pero qué convencer ni convencer? ¡Si es difícil ver quién de los dos está más enamorado del otro!

Con esto último, la cara de Raoul sube un par de tonalidades más de rojo, hasta llegar a un color preocupante. Él sabe que lo suyo es evidente. Lleva enamorado de su mejor amigo prácticamente desde el segundo en que lo conoció, aunque le costó reconocerlo. Y no porque no lo supiera, ojo. Sino porque Agoney es tan, pero tan, maravilloso que la sola idea de imaginarse que le correspondiera le parecía imposible, y para un Raoul de dieciocho añitos recién cumplidos aquello era insoportable. Así que había pasado las dos primeras semanas de trato con él fingiendo que más bien le caía mal. Hasta que Agoney les había contado como dedicaba su tiempo libre a pasear perritos de la perrera. A partir de ahí ya fue imposible disimular los corazoncitos que le salían en los ojos cada vez que le miraba, le hablaba o simplemente Agoney existía en su presencia.

De eso han pasado ya dos años, y parece que todo el mundo sabe ya que Raoul está hasta los huesos por Agoney. Todo el mundo, claro, menos Agoney. De ahí que Raoul se haya propuesto declararse ya de una vez y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Porque no puede vivir ni un minuto más con esta incertidumbre de si es correspondido, con estos nervios que hacen que se ponga como un guiri en agosto en Málaga cuando le mira, con las ganas de comerle la boca y abrazarle y, joder, quitarse este peso ya de encima.

Así que, con un último abrazo de Mireya, se levanta de su cama y se prepara mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y cuando les ve en el salón se dirige hacia ellos. Nerea y Agoney están hechos un ovillo en un lío de mantas y cojines en el sofá viendo _El Diario de Bridget Jones_. Lleva una hora escuchándoles discutir sobre si es mejor Hugh Grant o Colin Firth, lo que no le ha ayudado a combatir sus nervios. ¿Cómo se supone que va a competir con Hugh Grant, por el amor de Dios?

   - Nere, creo que Mireya quiere hablar contigo de algo de clase- dice, y reza porque su amiga se crea su nada creíble excusa y se vaya. Nerea arque una ceja como diciendo _sé que es mentira pero me voy a ir porque ya va tocando que hagas algo con esta situación_ y se levanta con una sonrisita.

En ese momento, Agoney, que no había aún apartado su mirada de la tele, se gira hacia él, prestándole toda su atención a Raoul, y joder. Joder, joder, joder. Es guapísimo el tío. Y Raoul no puede hacer otra cosa que poner cara de bobo enamorado ante la sonrisa que le dedica. Nota como empiezan a sudarle las palmas de las manos y decide hacerlo ya, antes de que le dé una embolia y quede peor aún.

   - Te voy a decir una cosa y quiero que esperes hasta el final y me digas que te parece cuando acabe ¿vale?- dice muy rápido y casi sin respirar, pero él parece entenderle porque asiente y le sonríe con un poco de confusión en la mirada. – Estoy enamorado de ti. Me gustas un montón y creo que yo a ti también. Y sé que haríamos una buena pareja. Así que si aceptas, me gustaría un montón salir contigo. – Lo ha dicho de carrerilla y sin pensar mucho, pero Agoney se le echa a los brazos y entierra la cabeza en su cuello. El corazón de Raoul deja de latir a mil por hora para colocarse en su garganta, dejando al resto de su cuerpo con un tintineo raro y reconfortante.

   - Ay Raouuuul- dice Agoney con su voz de Mickey Mouse, lo que consigue que este suelte una risita emocionada, pero continúa la frase y el corazón de Raoul pasa de estar en su garganta al fondo de su estómago en tres segundos. – Que bien hablas, mi niño. Estoy seguro de que a quien sea que te vayas a declarar va a caer rendidito a tus pies. Pero tenemos que hablar tú y yo ¿eh? Que no puede ser eso de que te guste alguien y no me lo digas. Esta noche te llamo y me cuentas que ahora me tengo que ir que me espera Ricky para cenar y ya sabes lo pesado que se pone si llego tarde.

Agoney se levanta, se asegura de que tiene la cartera, el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos, le da un beso rápido en la frente, y sale como un torbellino por la puerta. Y ahí se queda él, con un beso en la frente, ojos de enamorado y un mohín de disgusto en la boca.

La colleja que le da Mireya y la mirada reprobatoria de Nerea se suavizan un poco cuando entre las dos le abrazan y le acarician en el pelo, aunque le susurren un par de veces lo idiota que ha sido por no aclararle las cosas al otro idiota que acaba de irse.

**ii.**

Ricky. El problema es que siempre está Ricky. Y si no es Ricky es Rafa. Y si no Javi, aquel pesado. Y si no Alfred, que le miraba con unos ojitos tan tiernos que ni siquiera a Raoul podía caerle mal. Y así _ad infinitum_. Y el caso es que sabe que entre Agoney y Ricky no hay nada. Lo sabe. Pero igual lo preferiría ahora mismo. Porque cada vez que salen de fiesta Raoul pierde años de vida.

Como ahora. Suena reguetón a todo trapo en la discoteca y su mejor amigo lleva desde que llegaron bailando con chicos más altos y mayores que Raoul. Chicos que llevan bien el rtimo y se pegan a Agoney con cualquier excusa, le invitan a chupitos y le guiñan el ojo mientras le apuntan su número en el móvil. Mientras, Raoul lleva ya seis cubatas y media hora lanzando miradas asesinas al otro lado de la pista. Casi no puede ni tenerse en pie, pero es que era eso o llorar y patalear y cogerse un berrinche del quince hasta que aquel chico que le traía por el camino de la amargura le hiciera un poco de caso. Y no era plan.

Una cabecita rubia aparece en su campo de visión y le pasa los brazos por la cintura, estrechándole con fuerza.

   - Deberías decírselo, bobo. A él también le gustas, pero dice que él no va a dar el paso porque son imaginaciones nuestras lo de que él te guste a ti.

   - Ya claro, Nere. Por eso está ahora mismo restregándose con un modelo de Calvin Klein, no te jode. Déjalo. Ya hice el ridículo una vez y no voy a hacerlo más. Me voy a tomar este último chupito de tequila y me voy a ir a casa a asumir que voy a morir solo.

   - ¡Que no Raoul, joe! Verás que en cuanto le diga que le quieres ver aparece por aquí y se olvida del modelo- y con esto y un beso un poco húmedo en la mejilla la cabecita rubia vuelve a desaparecer entre la multitud.

Raoul, que prefiere no pensar en el modelo, se vuelve a girar hacia la barra y levanta un poco el brazo, captando la atención del camarero. Es guapo, veintipocos, alto, con un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa perfecta. Incluso le guiña un ojo a Raoul después de decirle con picardía que le invitaba a todos los chupitos de tequila que quisiera siempre que le toque a él la sal y el limón. Y Raoul quiere con todas sus ganas contestarle, decirle algo ingenioso y besarle cuando acabe su turno. Pero vuelve a pensar en Agoney y el modelo, y únicamente le sale una sonrisa tímida, aunque esto no parece molestar al camarero, que se acerca para decirle algo al oído. Sin embargo, en el último instante levanta la vista por encima del hombro del rubio y retrocede con las cejas alzadas y las manos en alto como pidiendo paz. Raoul gira sobre sus pies para ver que ha provocado esa desgracia, con tan poco acierto que acaba chocando prácticamente en una camisa blanca que deja entrever un pecho moreno y que huele estúpidamente bien. Agoney, _obviamente_ , porque hoy nada puede salirle bien.

   - ¿Qué pasa, rubio? ¿Cuánto bebiste? Te veo un poco ido, eh –ríe mientras le pasa un brazo por el cuello hasta apoyar la mano en su mandíbula. Detrás de él se adivina a Nerea sonriendo con suficiencia. Pero Raoul solo tiene ojos para Agoney. Ojos abiertos como platos, brillosos, de enamorado vamos.

   - Ago – suspira, y no puede evitar pasarle los brazos por el cuello y enterrar su nariz en esos rizos que le traen loco, porque ha venido. Nerea le ha dicho que quería verle y ha venido. Está tan enamorado y tan, pero tan, borracho que apenas es capaz de controlar sus pensamientos cuando salen desbocados – Ago, te quiero mucho. Eres el mejor ¿lo sabías? Porque lo eres. Mejor que Beyoncé. Deberías prestarme más atención a mí que te quiero un montón en vez de al modelo idiota. Que seguro que él cree que estás más guapo con tupé y eso es una bobería porque tú estás guapísimo siempre pero con rizos más aún. Cásate conmigo y vayamos todos los domingos a pasear perritos al parque, Ago.

Agoney se ríe y le estampa un beso en la sien, sin quitarle la mano de la mandíbula, y Raoul hace el amago de levantar la barbilla buscando que su boca baje un poco más por su cara y llegue, por fin por fin por fin, a sus labios. Pero no.

   - Que borracho vas Raoul mi niño, no se te puede dejar solo – Agoney le mira con un cariño y una ternura tan grande que no puede ni quejarse de que no le haya tomado en serio. Tampoco se queja cuando le coge de las manos y tira un poco de él, separándolo de la barra – Anda vamos que te llevo a casa.

Dicho y hecho.  Agoney lo saca de la discoteca aún con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, lo monta en el coche y le pone el cinturón de seguridad con la infinita paciencia necesaria para tratar a un borracho que lo único que quiere son mimos y dormir. Nerea se ha quedado con los demás en la discoteca, así que es él también el encargado de bajarlo, abrirle la puerta del piso, con llaves cortesía de Miriam Rodríguez, y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí le obliga a quitarse la ropa y a beberse medio litro de agua, para a continuación retirarle el flequillo rubio de la cara y dedicarle una última sonrisa antes de salir de su campo de visión. Raoul se muere de ganas de mirarle, porque Agoney en su habitación es un recuerdo que quiere guardar para siempre, pero está cansado y borracho y un poco triste. Así que tarda un suspiro y menos en quedarse dormido.

Lo despiertan a la mañana siguiente las risas de sus compañeras de piso en el salón y la luz que se cuela por las cortinas de su balcón enano. Por un momento no recuerda nada de la noche anterior, pero como de golpe le vienen a la mente las mil y una formas en que quedó como un idiota delante de Agoney y rueda sobre sí mismo para esconder un gruñido de frustración en su almohada. Es entonces cuando lo ve. Sobre su mesa de noche hay un vaso de agua, un ibuprofeno y, lo más importante, una nota.

_Rubio, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana vas a tener una resaca horrible porque la borrachera de hoy no es para menos. Aunque estabas graciosísimo. ¡Si hasta me pediste matrimonio! Te dejo un ibuprofeno, agua y una invitación a venir a comer toda la comida basura que podamos cuando despiertes. Buenas noches mi niño._

Después de leer la nota unas cincuenta veces y de sonreír como una quinceañera enamorada de principio a fin, Raoul vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, con la nota bien agarrada sobre su pecho. Porque vale, es un idiota, un idiota enamorado hasta las trancas de su mejor amigo, y un idiota que no es capaz de declararse como Dios manda. Pero es que Agoney es tan, pero tan maravilloso.

**iii.**

Han pasado tres días desde su noche catástrofica. Y parece que el cielo de Madrid se ha compinchado con su humor, porque lleva tres días lloviendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, con el caos que eso conlleva. Así que cuando llega al piso, empapado, hambriento, y de mala hostia a las cuatro de la tarde después de una clase infernal de Álgebra, lo que menos le apetece es encontrarse a media pandilla en su salón.

Aitana y Nerea están tumbadas en el suelo frente al televisor compartiendo una bolsa de gominolas y riéndose de cualquier tontería que acaba de decir Amaia. Esta última está en el sofá más grande, entre Miriam y Alfred, que hablan por encima de su cabeza. Por último, Mireya está de lado en la mecedora, con las piernas colgando de uno de los lados, en tacones obviamente, y mirando el móvil con una concentración extrema. Raoul les quiere mucho, pero esto grita intervención por todos lados.

   - Os lo pido por favor amigas, no me apetece lo que sea que es esto- dice, pasando una mano por el flequillo mojado y resoplando mientras se quita las botas y la chaqueta.

   - Te callas y te aguantas, rubio – dice Miriam, con su mezcla habitual de cariño y brusquedad.- Os queremos mucho a los dos, pero estamos hartos de veros llorando por las esquinas cuando es tan fácil como que empecéis a salir ya, que ambos estáis encoñadísimos.

   - Es que buah, que pareja de guapos ¿a que sí, Alfred? – exclama Amaia, tomando de la mano con entusiasmo a su novio. Raoul se gira para mirarle a él y se encuentra con una sonrisa tímida y un asentimiento ligero. Alfred y Agoney salieron durante un mes a finales del curso pasado, y aunque aún se admiran y se quieren un montón, decidieron que serían mejores amigos que novios por razones que prefirieron no explicar a los demás. Poco después, Alfred comenzó a salir con Amaia, que les presentó a Aitana, y desde entonces ambas forman parte de su grupo de amigos.

Nerea y Aitana hacen ruidos desde donde están tiradas que podrían entenderse como un _sí por Dios liaros ya_ si no fuera porque tienen la boca llena de regaliz. Mireya le mira por encima de sus gafas, arqueando una ceja y Raoul se sabe atrapado. Siente como se le hace un nudo en la garganta y, como buen llorón que es, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Se sienta en el suelo frente al sofá y apoya la cabeza en el regazo de Amaia, que en seguida empieza a acariciarle el pelo. Porque quiere mimos, y a falta de pan, buenas son tortas. Nota la mirada de todos sobre él, pero prefiere esperar a que hablen ellos. Está claro que sus ideas hasta ahora han sido una mierda, así que con un poco de suerte alguno de ellos tiene una solución a su problema que no sea comer sushi y helado de chocolate hasta la muerte.

   - Vamos a ayudarte a pensar un plan nuevo, amiga. Pero es que te pones tan nervioso siempre que se te van las palabras y te empiezas a liar muchísimo. Y luego no le aclaras nada al pobre chaval y acabáis los dos igual o peor que al principio.

   - Ya lo sé, Mire. Pero es que me salen las palabras sin pensarlo y acabo diciendo tonterías y me da mucha vergüenza. Y no sé como dejar de hablar – dice Raoul, que sigue sin levantar la cara de las rodillas de Amaia.

   - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Dios tengo una idea buenísima! ¡Dios Dios Dios! – exclama de repente Aitana, poniéndose de pie con una intensidad inusual en ella. Nerea la mira sorprendida a su lado y Raoul detecta un brillo un tanto familiar en sus ojos cuando su amiga vuelve a hablar - ¡catalán, Raoul! ¡Catalán! Tienes que decírselo en catalán, que así no te lías tanto porque no te gusta hablarlo mucho. Y a Agoney le flipa así que quedarás de lujo seguro.

   - ¡Qué buena idea, Aiti! Además Raoul, tu catalán es súper sexy así que te lo terminas de ligar ahí ya del todo – dice Nerea, que se ha puesto también de pie y le mira emocionada.

   - ¿Y si no me entiende? Es que igual es peor ¿no? Soltárselo y que no me entienda y quedar como un gilipollas otra vez.

   - Que no, bobo. Si además sabes que yo le he estado enseñando cosillas sueltas en catalán. Así te obligas a decirle solo lo importante y te sale de puta madre.

Raoul mira a sus amigos y ve renacer un poquito de esperanza en él cuando todos le reiteran que es un plan buenísimo. Peor que como le ha ido hasta ahora no puede ser, piensa, y decide que esta tarde mismo lo intentará. Ya no tiene nada que perder, porque su dignidad se perdió hará cosa de año y medio, cuando Nerea y Mireya le pillaron escuchando en repetición un audio que Agoney le había mandado borracho de fiesta diciéndole lo mucho que le quería. 

Piden unas pizzas y entre todos redactan el mensaje perfecto que tiene que enviar Raoul para quedar con Agoney en el parque. _Un sitio ideal_ , según Nerea. Aitana lo corrobora con una risita y unas mejillas sonrojadas que hacen que los demás se miren entre sí. No les da tiempo a indagar más en ese misterio porque llega la contestación en seguida.

Así que a las siete de la tarde Raoul se pone su mejor sudadera y unos vaqueros que, según Amaia, le hacen un culazo y baja al parque. Agoney le espera sentado en un banco al sol, que parece que ha hecho aparición al verle, y su mundo vuelve a pararse como siempre cuando se da cuenta de lo guapo que es. Los rayos del sol se reflejan en sus rizos y en la punta de sus pestañas, envolviéndolo en un halo dorado que le hace parecer un Apolo de carne y hueso. Las palmas de sus manos empiezan a sudar y antes de llegar a su lado respira hondo para intentar no parecer un tomate en cuanto abra la boca.

   - Hola – dice, y se felicita mentalmente, porque por ahora parece que su voz no se ha vuelto aguda como la de Nerea, cosa que le pasa últimamente mucho cuando habla con él.

   - ¿Viste que salió ya el sol? Menos mal, porque estaba empezando a quedarme amarillo- le responde con una sonrisa asomando en su cara. No sabe que contestar, porque igual decir que el sol ha salido gracias a él es demasiado intenso para una tarde de martes cualquiera. Podría decirle también que el huequito entre sus paletas es la cosa más tremendamente adorable que ha visto nunca, o que cada vez que habla la mezcla de su voz y su acento hace que le vaya el corazón a una velocidad que asusta un poco. Pero esas confesiones tienen que esperar.

   - Oye, tengo una cosa que decirte. Espero que lo entiendas porque si no voy a parecer tonto. Bueno, allá va – respira hondo y lo suelta – t’estimo.

Agoney le mira con los ojos muy abiertos pero casi enseguida empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Raoul dedica un par de segundos a contemplar embobado su cuello estirado y como se le cierran los ojos cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse. Luego frunce el ceño.  No entiende muy bien de que se ríe, la verdad.

   - ¿Te ha convencido Nerea de esto, verdad? – vuelve a reír su frustración andante – Ya le dije que cuando acabara exámenes yo encantado de que me enseñe catalán, pero hasta junio nada. Y encima ahora se busca compinches, la muy lista- ríe mientras choca suavemente su hombro con el de Raoul. Quiere corregirle con todas sus fuerzas, aclararle de una vez lo que pasa, salir de este bucle interminable de microinfartos, de sí pero no, pero. Le ve tan feliz, sonriéndole aún con la cara de nuevo hacia el sol que se le hace imposible llevarle la contraria. Así que junta de nuevo sus hombros, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y se dispone a disfrutar del sol de primavera junto con su, para su suerte o desgracia, amigo.

**iv.**

Lleva tres días en la cama, sin salir para otra cosa que no sea arrastrarse a la cocina o el baño. La fiebre va y viene a ratos, pero Miriam le ha asegurado que no ha llegado a niveles preocupantes. Ella misma se encarga de llevarle cuando toca la medicación y un vaso de agua, y recordarle que tiene que comer algo tras darle un beso en la frente. Por algo es la mamá del grupo. Los demás le han llenado el móvil con mensajes de ánimo, pero manteniendo las distancias. Lo entiende. En dos semanas empiezan los finales y nadie quiere ponerse malo. Solo Miriam, que siente la llamada del deber como buena superheroína que es, se atreve a acercarse. Por eso, cuando llaman a su puerta y esta se abre lentamente, no se molesta en abrir los ojos, imaginando que es ella.

   - Rubio, ¿cómo estás, mi niño? – escucha desde su refugio de mantas y, cuando comprende quien es, intenta levantarse para verle mejor, pero una mano en su hombro le impide moverse. Agoney le retira el flequillo sudado de la frente y le mira con ternura. – Odio verte así de mal, pero dice Miriam que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que baje la fiebre e intentar que no mueras de aburrimiento, así que aquí estoy. Todo tuyo. Traje un libro para leerte, que me imagino que no puedes ver la tele ni nada de eso. Así se te hace menos dura la tarde. – Mientras habla, su mano pasa como una caricia de su frente a su mejilla, recorre su mandíbula y acaba en su nuca, donde enreda los dedos entre los mechones de pelo rubio. Raoul suspira y se deja hacer.

Así pasan las horas de la tarde. Raoul entrando y saliendo de sueños que se confunden con la realidad a veces. Como cuando Agoney susurra bajito que está guapísimo hasta cuando lleva  dos días sin ducharse. Eso tiene que haber sido parte del sueño. Su cabeza ha pasado de la almohada al regazo de su amigo, que aprovecha la posición para acariciarle el pelo sin dejar de leer en alto ni un segundo. Habla despacio, bajito, como si fuera un secreto que le cuenta al oído a Raoul, y este último no puede sino maravillarse del espacio íntimo que se ha creado en su habitación, donde parece que el mundo queda reducido a ellos dos.

Cuando ya se hace de noche, cierra el libro con suavidad, mueve su mano y un Raoul medio adormilado despierta del todo cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar. Agoney va  a irse, y este momento mágico va a quedarse en nada una vez más. Y no lo puede permitir. Así que aunque cada infinitésima parte de su cuerpo protesta, se sienta en la cama y le mira a los ojos tomándole de las manos.

   - Muchas gracias por venir, Ago. Eres el mejor. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer esto siempre. Tú y yo. Porque quiero estar todo el rato contigo porque te quiero un montón y eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida ahora mismo. Y quiero que tú sientas lo mismo y que me hagas caso todo el tiempo y que te cases conmigo y que Nerea nos lleve los anillos o las flores, lo que ella prefiera.

   - Raoul – suspira Agoney, pero por una vez no se ríe, ni le mira confuso, sino con algo que parece pena. No sabe si es que no está plenamente consciente de lo que ocurre o qué, pero no encuentra razones por las que Agoney pueda estar triste. De hecho, nunca debería haber razones por las que Agoney pudiera estar triste. Debería ser ilegal ponerle triste, según Raoul. – Yo también te quiero mucho mi niño, pero ojalá me dijeras estas cosas cuando no estás borracho o con alucinaciones de enfermo. Voy a decirle a Miriam que te volvió la fiebre. Te veo mañana, rubio.

Agoney le da un último beso en la frente y se levanta, saliendo por la puerta tras una última sonrisa triste. Raoul solo siente ganas de llorar cuando le escucha decirle a Miriam que está diciendo cosas raras por culpa de la fiebre. Está tan cansado y con tanto sueño que no puede hacer lo que más quiere en ese momento, que es coger al idiota ese de la solapa de su chaqueta y dejarle clarito que no, que no es la fiebre ni el alcohol ni Nerea ni nada. Es él, que está perdidamente enamorado. Y luego si eso comerle la boca.

En lugar de eso, se aguanta el berrinche y se vuelve a enterrar en las mantas, quedándose dormido en una cama que ahora huele un poquito más a Agoney.

**iv+i.**

Se conocieron en la Fiesta de Primavera de su Colegio Mayor. Raoul por aquel entonces compartía piso con Mimi y un chico un poco mayor que ellos, que resultó ser un capullo. Sin embargo, con quien mejores migas había hecho era con Nerea y Mireya, dos rubias majísimas de la uni. Aunque solo coincidían en un par de clases, pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo libre del que disponían juntos. Excepto cuando Nerea les dejaba por hacer cosas con sus amigos del Colegio.

Hablaba tanto de ellos que Raoul y Mireya ya sentían que prácticamente les conocían, por lo que no dudaron en aceptar cuando la peque del grupo les invitó a la Fiesta de Primavera. Cuando llegaron por fin, la rubia les presentó emocionadísima a Miriam, a Ricky y a Alfred. Pero faltaba el importante. El protagonista de la gran parte de sus historias.

   - Agoney está preparándose para salir a cantar- explicó Nerea. – Vais a ver, vais a flipar de lo bueno que es. Le han pedido los veteranos que salga a cantar, y eso que los nuevos casi nunca actúan.

Los demás asintieron, corroborando la historia, y Raoul sintió la primera chispa de interés prenderse. Tenía que ser muy bueno para que todos hablaran así de él. Chispa que se convirtió en fuego cuando aquel chico moreno pisó el escenario.

Lo hacía con una seguridad envidiable y que, para qué mentir, le ponía un poco bastante cachondo. Pues bien. No solo cantaba como los ángeles, sino que encima bailaba de escándalo. Los cuatro minutos más cortos y más largos de la vida de Raoul acabaron con él sin respiración y pensando la forma más sutil de conseguir que el tal Agoney se acercara a él y a su cama.

Pero cuando el moreno se acercó a ellos, aquel fuego que se concentraba en el centro de su cuerpo subió hasta su cara. Porque después de darle un abrazo enorme a Nerea, se giró hacia los demás y. Joder. Que cara. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, marrones, profundos y que estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y unas cejas expresivas. Una nariz delicada sobre una boca rosa abierta en una sonrisa inmensa y una barba recortada que le daba un toque de madurez impresionante. Y un lunar bajo su ojo y un milímetro entre las paletas que dejaron a Raoul poco menos que en paro cardíaco. Y ya de cuando se presentó y pudo escuchar su voz y su acento mejor ni hablar.

Esa sensación de paro cardíaco y caída libre todo en uno no le ha abandonado en estos últimos dos años. Igual que tampoco han parado las actuaciones en el Colegio Mayor, a pesar de que ya ninguno de ellos vive ahí. Todos los años, el grupo de amigos va a verle actuar y luego se hinchan a cervezas a costa de la universidad. Y todos los años, Raoul sale con un calentón que no es medio normal por la dichosa actuación. Si _Eloise_ no había sido suficiente, el _Bang Bang_ del año pasado le persigue aún. De hecho, cada vez que la escucha tiene que concentrarse muy fuerte en respirar y mantener la calma para no empalmarse delante de gente que no necesita conocer sus parafilias.

Por eso, cuando Agoney sube al escenario y agarra el pie de micro, empieza a notar unas cosquillas anticipatorias en todo el cuerpo. Ya ha cantado antes una de Rihanna que ha dejado a todos acalorados, pero parece que tras pedírselo insistentemente, este año sí decide volver a subir tras un par de cervezas. Raoul se prepara mentalmente para lo que se le viene encima. Nunca se acuerda de que este chico es una caja de sorpresas.

   - ¡Hola chicoooos! – grita desde arriba, y el público le responde con ánimo y silbidos y aplausos extasiados. Está un poco rojo y más sonriente que nunca, pero no puede decirse que esté borracho. Un poco tímido, le nota Raoul con sorpresa. Agoney nunca es tímido sobre un escenario. – Este año subo para cantar de nuevo pero solo porque le quiero dedicar la canción a alguien muy especial. Es un poco distinta a lo que suelo hacer, así que espero que no me maten – se ríe un poquito y mueve la cabeza como buscando a alguien entre el público hasta que sus ojos conectan con los de Raoul. – Rubio, esta va para ti. Porque me parece un crimen que nadie te haya dedicado esta canción antes, y quién mejor que yo para hacerlo.

Empieza a sonar una melodía lenta y todo el mundo calla, aunque a Raoul eso le da igual. Lo único que escucha es su corazón retumbando en su pecho y la voz de Agoney como si estuviera cantándole directamente en su oído. Reconoce la canción al instante. Álvaro estuvo torturándole un verano entero con esta canción, hasta el punto de disfrazarse de mariachi y aparecer en el campo de fútbol así solo para ver a Raoul ponerse rojo. Esto es otro tipo de tortura. Porque sabe que nunca va a sacarse de la mente esa imagen. Agoney llamándole cielito lindo, seseando, sonriendo tímido, reclamando el lunar sobre su boca como suyo. 

Apenas se da cuenta cuando termina de cantar. Solo nota un pequeño empujón en su espalda y Nerea hablando en su oído.

   - Te toca a ti mover ficha, Raoul.

Pero antes de que pueda contestarle, Agoney se abre paso entre los demás y se para frente a él. Todos los alumnos les miran, pero ni le molesta. Lo único que ve enfrente de él es a Agoney. Tiene el pelo despeinado, como de haberse pasado la mano por él un par de veces, y le mira con una sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa antes de arrancarse a hablar.

   - Raoul, igual no debería haber hecho eso, pero es que a mí no se me da bien hablar y llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, y si no te lo decía ya me iba a morir de ganas de besarte así que – pero no puede seguir.

Porque Raoul literalmente se le echa encima. Pone sus manos en sus mejillas, le sonríe como un idiota y le besa. Pega sus labios con fuerza, queriendo dejar claro de una vez de qué va esto. Ya está harto de hablar, de decir cosas que pueden malinterpretarse y de quedarse con las ganas una y otra vez. Así que pone en ese beso todo lo que ha estado intentando decirle estas últimas semanas, y parece que Agoney capta el mensaje, porque sus manos se colocan en la cintura de Raoul de la forma más natural y bonita posible.

Cuando por fin se separan, se dan cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos está chillando y aplaudiendo, casi como después de una actuación mítica de Agoney, lo que hace que ambos se miren y empiecen a reírse descontrolados.

   - Llevo meses intentando decírtelo, mamón – le reprocha Raoul entre risas – pero nunca me creías. Espero que esto signifique que ya me crees y que vas a salir conmigo. Y sobretodo que se acaben los modelos de Calvin Klein.

   - Nunca hubo modelos, bobo. Siempre fuiste tú – y por primera vez Raoul es capaz de entender que esa sonrisa y esa mirada que le dirige Agoney ahora mismo es la misma cara de enamorado perdido que lleva poniéndole él desde que le conoce. No le queda otra que besarle de nuevo, para alegría de todos los presentes.

   - Invítame a una cerveza y te digo de nuevo todas las cursilerías que te he dicho este mes, anda.

Agoney le toma de la mano, y con un último beso y una sonrisa de las que le dejan sin aliento, le arrastra a la calle. Ahora solo le quiere, necesita más bien, a él, un sitio con poco ruido y todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no haya sido un desastre y les haya gustado. Y añadir que yo también estoy de acuerdo con mi Agoney en que es un crimen que nadie le haya dedicado aún Cielito Lindo a Raoul.


End file.
